04 Dança do Destino
by JessValkyrie
Summary: Enquanto Leon vive sua própria vida, Claire vai até Paris com Steve em busca da base do P-Virus. Trent poderá finalmente fazer uma vacina para os problemas de Claire? Continuação de Fortunas em mentiras . Claire, Leon, Ada, Steve, Trent, Ashfords
1. Dois meses depois

- Você me enganou, Claire. Eu te amava. Mas não a amo mais. Agora tenho um filho com a Ada e uma família. Eu segui em frente com a minha vida. Já está na hora de fazer o mesmo com a sua.

Claire não acreditava nas duras palavras de Leon. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

O nariz do rapaz começou a sangrar. Ele passou a mão no sangue e disse:

- O que você está fazendo?

- Eu não estou fazendo nada.

- Você está espremendo meus órgãos, me matando por dentro. Pare!

- Eu não posso! Não sei controlar isso!

Agora o corpo inteiro de Leon sangrava.

- Leon, Leon!!

E assim ela acordou. Toda noite ela sonhava que matava o Leon de várias maneiras.

Em dois meses, Claire não teve notícias de seu ex-noivo. Sentia-se sozinha e com um buraco no peito, que estava sendo preenchido pela escuridão dos poderes proporcionados pelo upgrade P-Virus. Era por isso que Trent tinha que achar uma cura urgentemente.

Por falar em Trent, já estava na hora dela se arrumar, pois às 10h ela tinha que estar no laboratório dele.

Foi uma tarde exaustiva. Trent colheu seis amostras do sangue de Claire para análise, porém não obtinha sucesso na criação da cura para o upgrade P-Virus. Ele queria entender como o virus se uniu ao DNA dela e como desfazer essa união.

- Estou trabalhando arduamente nesses dois meses, mas ainda não consegui desenvolver a vacina. Creio que preciso de mais tempo.

- Sabe que eu não tenho mais tempo.

- Claire, eu já te disse muitas vezes que esse vírus é diferente dos outros. Você não vai virar zumbi e nem morrer.

- Não tenho medo de morrer. Temo matar alguém - disse ela, lembrando-se dos sonhos com Leon.

- Você não seria capaz de fazer algo assim. A não ser por sobrevivência.

Trent teve a impressão de que Claire não ouviu o que ele disse. Depois de ser infectada, o comportamento da moça de cabelos castanho-avermelhados mudou completamente. Ele sabia que isso não era efeito do vírus, devia ser outra coisa. Porém ele não ousaria perguntar. Perguntaria outra coisa, cautelosamente:

- Claire, você não quer... Tipo, jantar comigo?

Ela o olhou com dúvidas. Ele foi logo se explicando:

- Não será um encontro. Vamos falar de negócios, está bem?

- Está bem - disse ela, aliviada.

- Vá para casa que eu passarei lá às 19h.

Sendo assim, Claire foi para seu lar.

Tomou um banho quente. Queria que a tristeza que sentia descesse com a água ralo abaixo, o que não aconteceu.

Enrolou uma toalha no corpo e se olhou no espelho. Magra, com olheiras, pele pálida... Parecia um zumbi.

Então ela lembrou-se do sonho: "Eu segui em frente com a minha vida. Já está na hora de fazer o mesmo com a sua".

Ela ia seguir em frente e mostrar, não para os outros, mas para ela mesma que havia luz no fim do túnel. Além disso, não é todo dia que um homem influente e bonito faz um convite para jantar sem compromisso.

Claire colocou um belo vestido preto tomara-que-caia que ia até a altura dos joelhos, uma sandália dourada, arrumou os cabelos e caprichou na maquiagem.

Trent chegou pontualmente e ela já o esperava na portaria de seu prédio.

- Você está linda. Com todo o respeito - elogiou Trent.

- Obrigada!

Claire e Trent se respeitavam muito e naquele momento não pensavam um no outro com segundas intenções, apenas aproveitariam a companhia mutuamente.

Chegando no restaurante italiano, sentaram-se em um ponto onde tinha-se uma bela vista da cidade. Depois de jantarem e conversarem, Claire pediu licença e foi até o WC ajeitar o look.

Passando batom, Claire nem percebeu que uma mulher saiu da cabine e fez o mesmo.

- Grande encontro? - perguntou a desconhecida.

- Ah não. São só negócios.

Depois de retocar a maquiagem, a moça de cabelos escuros disse:

- Bem, no meu caso, é um grande encontro. Afinal de contas, fisgar um peixe que escapou há anos é algo quase impossível.

- Boa sorte para você.

- Obrigada! - disse a mulher oriental, saindo do banheiro.

Claire ainda ficou alguns minutos no toalete e saiu em seguida. Voltava para a mesa de Trent quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. A moça oriental de cabelos escuros estava com o...

- Leon?

Seu coração acelerou.

- Então ela é... Ada Wong.

Claire pensou que seu coração ia sair pela boca. Um garçom passava perto da mesa onde Ada e Leon se beijavam. A bandeja que o empregado segurava transformou-se numa labareda de fogo que media três metros. Assustado, o garçom jogou a bandeja em cima de uma mesa, que também pegou fogo. As chamas e a fumaça cobriam o teto. Pessoas começaram a correr e gritaram assim que o sistema anti-incêncio foi acionado. Literalmente chovia dentro do restaurante.

Enquanto todos corriam para a saída, Trent seguia pelo lado oposto. Viu Ada e Leon perto da porta principal e já entendeu o que tinha acontecido.

Claire estava perto dos banheiros, sentada com as mãos em volta do joelho e de cabeça baixa. Trent tocou delicadamente no ombro dela.

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu... - Claire dizia.

- Está tudo bem. Vamos embora.

Trent e Claire foram os últimos a saírem do restaurante. Eles estavam ensopados.

A poucos metros de distância, Ada estava inconformada com o que tinha visto:

- Como você explica aquele teto encoberto de chamas estáveis?

- Não sei - respondeu Leon.

Trent pediu gentilmente ao manobrista:

- Pode trazer meu carro depressa, por favor? Ela está passando mal.

Leon pensou consigo: "E quem não está passando mal?". Virou-se e foi uma grande surpresa ver Claire e Trent juntos.

- Está com frio? - perguntou Trent.

Claire balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Trent então tirou seu sobretudo e o colocou sobre os ombros da moça.

O carro deles chegou. Trent abriu a porta, Claire entrou, e em seguida o homem assumiu o volante.

- Eu não acredito! - disse Leon, incrédulo.

- É, eu também não. Aquelas labaredas de três metros me assustaram pra caramba! - disse Ada


	2. Irmãos Ashfords na ativa?

Claire e Trent estavam parados em frente ao prédio dela.

- Me desculpe, novamente.

- Não tem problema. Acho que você deve aprender a controlar esses fenômenos até que eu ache uma vacina.

- Certo. Boa noite.

Claire tirou o cinto de segurança e ia sair do carro quando Trent falou:

- Sabia que Alfred e Alexia Ashford estão na ativa?

- Como assim? Os dois estão mortos.

- Estão. Por isso que Amanda fez um clone aperfeiçoado deles antes de morrer. Queria que eles restaurassem a honra dos Ashfords.

- É, fiquei sabendo que a Dra. Amanda Ashford foi assassinada. E essa história de dar prestígio ao nome da família é coisa deles mesmo. Mas esses clones são tão malucos quanto os originais?

- Pelo que minhas fontes informaram bem mais loucos. Acredito que eles possam ter guardado a vacina base do P-Virus. Se eu a tivesse, tornaria meu trabalho muito mais fácil, além de economizar um tempo danado.

- Entendo. Posso ir atrás deles - disse Claire, determinada.

- Farei uma pesquisa detalhada e amanhã pela tarde terei uma posição. Me ligue.

Concordando, Claire saiu do carro e subiu até seu apartamento.

Após 15 minutos, a campainha tocou. Era o seu irmão, Chris. Ele acabara de voltar da lua de mel em Veneza e queria dizer tudo o que aconteceu na viagem.

Ele contava empolgadamente os felizes detalhes do que viveu com Jill, porém Claire não estava prestando atenção.

"Ada Wong. Aquela..."

- Claire, o que são essas marcas de picada no seu braço?

Ela queria explicar que foi infectada por uma nova geração de vírus que ainda não tinha cura, que Leon rompeu o noivado com ela, mas não podia.

- Como você entrou no mundo das drogas desse jeito? - gritava Chris.

- Não! Você entendeu tudo errado. Eu não uso drogas.

- De quem você compra os bagulhos?

- Eu já te disse que não...

O celular de Chris tocou. Era Jill. Desligando o telefone, ele disse:

- Tenho que ir. A Jill esqueceu a chave dela no carro e agora está trancada para fora de casa.

Claire nunca agradeceu tanto quem inventou o celular naquela hora.

- Não pense que nossa conversa acabou. Daremos continuidade nela amanhã - e assim Chris foi embora.

Claire foi até seu quarto e seu corpo caiu como pedra em cima da cama. Sonhou que matava o Leon de novo, juntamente com a Ada, parte que ela não sentiu nenhum arrependimento.

Trent ligou às 5h30.

- Bom dia, Claire. Sei que te disse para vir somente à tarde, mas tenho informações quentes sobre Alexia e Alfred.

- Estou a caminho - disse ela, levantando-se.


	3. Dupla antiga

No escritório, Trent mostrava a Claire fotos dos irmãos passeando como pombinhos apaixonados em Paris.

- Eles têm uma mansão no país. Aposta quanto que o casarão nada mais é do que uma fachada de um laboratório secreto?

- Não tão secreto, a gente sabe da existência dele. Como faço para chegar lá?

- Reservei um vôo para você hoje às 17h. Chegando em Paris, cadastre-se no hotel Saint Séverin. Até lá terei mais informações e as enviarei para o hotel.

- Certo.

- Ah, mais uma coisa. Pedi para que uma pessoa a acompanhe até a França. Ele conhece os Ashford muito bem.

- E quem é?

A porta se abriu e um rapaz de 17 anos vestindo calça jeans e uma jaqueta de couro disse:

- Hey, Claire. Tudo beleza?

Ela ficou contente em vê-lo.

- Steve!

- Quer dizer que vamos enfrentar os irmãos-incestos de novo? Dessa vez a Alexia vai ver só, vou enfiar o T-Veronica Vírus no...

- WOW, calma aí, Steve! - disse Trent, impedindo o que ele não queria ouvir do adolescente.

Depois das coordenadas, planejamento e preparação, eles estavam prontos para o povo francês.

Claire deu um par de Submachine Gun para Steve. Os olhos dele brilharam. Depois disse:

- Como nos velhos tempos! - disse Steve, colocando o pente em uma das metralhadoras.


	4. Castelo do Drácula em Paris

- O Trent descobriu onde está a mansão dos Ashford. Fica nas montanhas de Mont Blanc.

- O que estamos esperando? Vamos nessa! – disse Steve.

Entusiasmada, Claire se arrumou e seu amigo fez o mesmo. Partiram em direção às montanhas cobertas de neve.

Pegando o teleférico, subiram até o pico, onde podiam ver a mansão.

- Parece mais o castelo do Drácula – comentou Claire, devido à arquitetura da mansão.

Vendo por onde deveriam seguir, Claire cruzou os braços e esperou.

- O que foi? – perguntou Steve.

- Estou esperando o teleférico para descer.

- Ah, qual é? Não sabe esquiar não?

- Não é isso. É que eu não gosto.

- Fala sério! Cadê a Claire que eu conheço?

- Está há 8 anos no passado. Steve, você é o único que não envelheceu.

- Duvido que você está tão velha assim! – disse ele, que empurrou Claire montanha abaixo.

Descendo em alta velocidade, nem a luz do dia ajudava Claire. Ela tentava manter o equilíbrio enquanto gritava:

- Eu te mato, moleque!

Steve vinha logo atrás em sua prancha de snowboard. Viu logo a frente a passagem por onde teriam que seguir.

- Claire! Vire à esquerda! Esquerda!

A moça até tomou a direção certa, mas como estava em alta velocidade não conseguiu parar a tempo e se espatifou num pinheiro.

- Mas que senhora atrapalhada! – disse o adolescente, rindo.

- Espero que seja aqui. Não vejo nada além de pinheiros.

- É aqui sim, olha só.

Steve pegou sua prancha e a enfiou entre as folhas. Uma passagem foi revelada.

Estava escurecendo. Ambos equiparam-se de suas lanternas e seguiram em frente.


	5. Os seguranças chamados Bandersnatch

Claire apagou sua lanterna repentinamente. Steve fez o mesmo.

- O que há? – perguntou ele, cochichando.

- Câmeras de vigilância. Passe com cuidado.

Consentindo, Steve andou cuidadosamente e não notou que pisou em um fino cabo. O alarme foi disparado silenciosamente.

Alfred estava com sua máscara facial e pepino nos olhos quando Alexia o chamou.

- Têm intrusos invadindo nosso terreno – disse ela.

- E quem seria audacioso o suficiente para invadir nossa fortaleza?

- Eles – disse Alexia, apontando para o monitor.

Não dava pra ver quem era, mas podia-se saber da localização deles graças ao sensor de calor.

- Solte os cachorros! – pediu Alfred.

- Não. Soltarei algo bem melhor.

Acessando seu computador, Alexia abriu a comporta do lado sul. Vários Bandersnatch's foram libertados.

Enquanto isso, Steve perguntava para Claire:

- Não podemos acender a lanterna? Não enxergo nada!

- Não. Tem muitas câmeras por aqui.

O rapaz não respondeu. Claire virou-se e o viu parado, segurando um grande objeto na mão.

- O que é isso? – perguntou para o vulto de Steve.

Ele estava mudo. Claire decidiu acender sua lanterna e acabou iluminando rapidamente o rosto cadavérico da criatura.

A moça sacou sua Beretta M93 e atirou no bicho sem enxergá-lo completamente.

Ouvindo os tiros, Steve pensou antes de acender a lanterna.

- Ah, dane-se as câmeras!

O garoto estava pasmo. Vários Bandersnatch's estavam por toda a parte: atrás dos pinheiros, dentro da fonte com água congelada, etc. Com seu par de Machine Guns, Steve atirou em dois monstros simultaneamente, evitando uma aproximação.

Enquanto Claire matava os monstrengos numa ponta, o rapaz se afastava cada vez mais. Chegou até um parapeito, onde abaixo só havia abismo.

- Steve, cuidado!

Ele não teve tempo de seguir o conselho de Claire. Tomou um tapa na cara de um Bandersnatch e com o impacto caiu.

- Steve!! – gritou Claire, em vão.


	6. Luta de rivais

O adolescente caiu e bateu as costas numa planície sólida e gelada. A dor era tanta que ele precisava de um tempinho para se recuperar. Mas ele não teve esse

tempinho. Ouviu estalos e quando percebeu o chão estava rachando. Ele cairia no rio antes congelado.

Steve levantou-se e cegamente correu enquanto o chão provisório desmoronava. Saltou e caiu num local seguro.

- Ufa, essa foi por pouco. Tenho subir de volta, Claire pode precisar da minha ajuda.

Sem sua lanterna, que caiu não-sei-aonde, Steve contou com um isqueiro velho que tinha no bolso.

- E lá vamos nós! – disse ele, acendendo uma fraca luz.

No topo, Claire não teve alternativa a não ser fugir. Entrou na primeira porta que viu. Estava numa espécie de lavanderia. Roupas sujas e um cheiro estranho dominava o local. Passou por algo extremamente chamativo. Um sutiã pink estava pendurado em um dos varais.

"Só pode ser do Alfred" – pensou ela, achando engraçado.

Pelas câmeras, Alexia ficou contente ao reconhecer a visitante. Chamou Alfred para ver.

- O que ela está fazendo com a sua roupa íntima? – perguntou ele.

- Eu não usaria um sutiã dessa cor, é horrível.

Alexia olhou para Alfred e ele ficou quieto.

- Se não é a impertinente da Claire Redfield... Precisamos dar um jeito nela – disse a irmã inteligente.

Alfred tentou pensar em algo,mas nada saía daquela cabecinha.

- Tenho uma idéia. Libere o experimento NK-001-ST e vamos ver como ele se sai.

Consentindo, Alfred foi até a seção de experiências e observou a mais nova arma biológica que suas irmãs, Amanda e Alexia, desenvolveram. Entrando com um código, a fria câmara onde estava NK-001-ST se abriu e a criatura saiu.

- Alguém tem que trabalhar por aqui, e esse alguém é você – disse ele, autoritário.

Enquanto isso, Steve achou uma caverna e entrou. Só conseguia ver um campo extremamente limitado que a luz do isqueiro proporcionava. Abaixando a guarda, centenas de morcegos brancos voaram em direção ao fogo na mão do rapaz.

- Santo Batman!

Ele agachou-se e esperou até aquele bando de transmissores de raiva fossem embora.

Acendeu o isqueiro receoso e viu um interruptor de alavanca mais a frente. Ao abaixá-lo, as luzes do local se acenderam.

Ele realmente estava numa mina. Seguiu os trilhos e chegou a uma porta onde uma placa informava acesso restrito. Apontando a única Machine Gun que conseguiu segurar no momento da queda, ele entrou prometendo não se surpreender de novo.

Nesse instante, Claire já tinha passado por diversos cômodos e não sabia o que procurar neles. Chegou a uma sala extremamente luxuosa. O trono ao fundo as sala mais as montanhas de moedas de ouro espalhadas pelo local fazia parecer um castelo de verdade.

Andando para frente, as portas atrás dela se fecharam bruscamente.

Claire recarregou sua arma e quando olhou para os tronos, os Ashford estavam sentados, vestindo roupas teatrais bem piores do que há oito anos.

- Bem vinda, Claire – exclamou Alfred, se achando o rei do mundo.

- Pensei que você usaria o vestidinho da sua irmã de novo – disse Claire, zombando.

- Ora, sua...

- Calado, Alfred. Devemos dizer que sua visita nos surpreendeu. Não obstante, preparamos algo especial pra você!

Uma porta na lateral se abriu. Um homem de sobretudo e calça preta apareceu. Seus cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis combinavam com a feição humana dele.

- Ele até que é bonito, mais eu não to a fim – disse Claire, ironicamente.

- Nick, mate-a! – exclamou Alfred.

A fisionomia do homem mudou. Ele ficou pálido, seus olhos totalmente brancos e presas nasceram em sua boca.

Ele literalmente voou e agarrou Claire. Ela reparou bem nos dentes dele.

- Vampiro? – disse ela, espantada.

O homem/vampiro a lançou. Ela atingiu um cavalo de madeira e caiu atordoada.

Dessa vez, Nick andou calmamente em direção a moça. Claire pegou sua Beretta e atirou em vão enquanto Alfred e Alexia se divertiam.

Ao longe, Steve ouviu os tiros e seguiu o som. Subiu as escadarias de carpete vermelho correndo e forçou sua entrada na sala da grande porta-dupla sem obter sucesso.

- Como eu uso aquelas coisas, mesmo?

O garoto se esforçou e um tentáculo cinza perfurou as escadas. Em seguida, com sua força derrubou as portas. Viu um homem que não parecia um zumbi se aproximar de sua amiga sentada no chão.

Depois do estrondoso barulho, Claire e os outros olharam em direção a porta.

- Steve!! – gritaram os irmãos, levantando-se do trono.

- Nick, pega ele! – gritou Alexia.

Como um robô, o vampiro voou para cima de Steve, que escapou da investida.

- O que que é isso? – perguntou Steve para ele mesmo.

- É uma combinação perfeita de DNA humano com o de morcego superdesenvolvidos. Maravilhoso, hein? – perguntou Alexia.

O vampiro estava voltando quando o garoto falou:

- Claire, ele é um vampiro! Temos que enfiar uma estaca de madeira no coração dele!

Virando-se, Claire pegou um pedaço do cavalo de madeira e improvisou uma arma.

Enquanto Nick estava prestando atenção em Steve, Claire se aproximou e enfiou a estaca nas costas do monstro. A arma atravessou seu coração e ele caiu, fazendo barulhos estranhos.

Alfred e Alexia se olharam. A irmã disse:

- Vá até a sala de controle e acione o código de destruição.

- Sim, minha amada!

Steve e Claire viram a movimentação.

- Eu pego a Alexia – disse Claire.

- E eu vou atrás do Alfred!

Assim sendo, o rapaz saiu da sala, deixando Alexia e Claire sozinhas.

- Vejo que será uma luta injusta – disse Alexia.

Se aproximou de uma estátua com armadura e retirou uma espada das mãos sem vida. Claire, mantendo-se distante, fez o mesmo.

Alexia empunhou a arma e a fez flamejante. Depois correu até Claire, que desviou do ataque e tentou golpear Alexia, em vão. O barulho de espadas em ação lembrava os de filmes de guerras medievais.

Steve corria atrás do irmão Ashford quando foi recepcionado por uma saraivada de balas. Procurou uma proteção e pulou para um murinho baixo. Olhando cautelosamente, viu Alfred no andar superior com as mãos em uma metralhadora embutida no chão. Ao ver Steve, o irmão de Alexia atirou como louco. A munição parecia não ter fim.

- Bancando o Rambo agora? Está mais parecido com o Bambi!

Furioso com o comentário, Alfred atirou várias e várias vezes sem cessar. Depois de 5 minutos atirando sem parar, a munição acabou.

- Vamos, aparece, seu backstreet boy!

Alfred estava tão concentrado e não viu Steve se aproximar atrás dele. Quando percebeu, já era tarde.

- Eu acho que você ainda não ganhou essa guerra – disse o rapaz, apontando sua Submachine Gun.

- Ainda não cante vitória!

Alfred tirou do bolso um controle remoto do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos. Steve correu e com os dois pés chutou seu oponente, que com o impacto, caiu metros abaixo.

"Consegui evitar que esse maluco ativasse algo mortal. Agora tenho que ajudar a Claire" – pensou ele, correndo para a "sala do trono".

Alexia estava mais poderosa do que Claire se lembrava. Com um só golpe, a mulher de cabelos dourados mandou a espada de sua inimiga longe. Sua adversária ficou desarmada.

- Eu disse que essa luta seria injusta... Pra você!

Claire sentiu um calor incontrolável e fechou os olhos. Somente os abriu quando Alexia gritou. Ela estava flutuando em pleno ar, se contorcendo de dor.

- Como... Consegue... Fazer... Isso? – perguntou, sussurrando.

- Agradeça sua irmãzona, Amanda. Ela injetou o P-Virus Upgrade em mim e agora sou uma aberração.

O nariz e os olhos de Alexia sangravam. Claire imediatamente lembrou-se dos sonhos com Leon.

"Eu não sou uma assassina" – pensou ela.

O calor que Claire sentia passou e Alexia caiu no chão, de bruços.

- Vamos, me mate! – pediu Alexia em seu lago de sangue.

- Não. Pretendo fazer algo bem pior.

Claire se aproximou em passos lentos. Puxou os cabelos de Alexia, que involuntariamente se levantou. Claire então colocou suas mãos na cabeça da mulher loira, que imediatamente começou a gritar até ficar inconsciente.

"Atenção. O sistema de auto-destruição foi ativado. Cinco minutos para a detonação".

Steve correu ao ouvir a voz feminina pelos altos-falantes. Encontrou Claire imóvel observando o corpo de Alexia. Ele a puxou pelos braços e disse:

- Vamos!

Acordando do que aparentemente foi um sonho, ela saiu às pressas com Steve rumo à saída principal.

"Três minutos para a detonação".

- Você acabou com o Alfred? – perguntou Claire.

- Não. E você, matou a Alexia?

- Não – respondeu ela.

Enquanto corriam, os dois se entreolharam e sabiam que os irmãos Ashford ainda dariam problemas.

- Droga! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Chegaram até o jardim e acionaram o botão para a abertura dos portões.

"Um minuto para a detonação".

- Nunca vamos conseguir descer a montanha a tempo – lamentou Claire.

- Eu não seria tão pessimista assim – exclamou Steve, apontando para o sul.

Duas motos de neve estavam estacionadas. Os dois se apressaram e rapidamente montaram nos veículos, acelerando.

- Esse motoneve rosa só pode ser do Alfred – zombou Steve.

- Acelera!!

Uma explosão aconteceu a quilômetros deles.

Vendo tudo de um ponto seguro, Steve falou:

- Porcaria! Tanto trabalho por nada. Nem conseguimos a base da vacina.

Claire estava distraída e não ouviu o que o adolescente disse. Ela imaginava o que o futuro reservava para ela.


	7. A um passo da cura

- Bom dia, Mary.

- Bom dia – respondeu a secretária.

Trent chegou em seu escritório às 7h. Entrou em sua sala e sentiu um cheiro familiar. Mexeu suas mãos lentamente na intenção de pegar sua arma.

A cadeira dele virou-se. A mulher de cabelos castanho-avermelhados estava com uma fisionomia diferente.

- Pronto para trabalhar, Sr. Trent?

Claire colocou uma ampola azul em cima da mesa. Contou que o vampiro Nick guardava a base da vacina no sobretudo e que ela pegou antes de fugir.

- Parece que eu tenho duas escolhas. Trabalhar ou trabalhar – brincou ele.

Trent percebeu a ansiedade no rosto da mulher.

- Vamos? – disse ele, que desceu para o laboratório subterrâneo acompanhado de Claire.


	8. Efeitos colaterais

Claire estava deitada em um leito improvisado. Máquinas de monitoramento mediam suas pulsações, batimentos cardíacos e atividade cerebral.

Trent demorou dois dias para desenvolver uma possível cura.

Injetou a vacina em Claire e em seguida a deixou tomando soro.

- Durma tranqüila. Quando você acordar pela manhã, irá se sentir mais saudável do que uma mulher de 100 anos.

Claire não respondeu. Já estava inconsciente.

Cinco homens armados fizeram a guarda durante a noite. Na manhã seguinte, Trent retornou ao seu laboratório.

- Ela ainda está dormindo – disse um dos homens.

Trent verificou as pulsações e batimentos cardíacos dela. Estavam normais.

- Ei Claire, acorde!

A moça estava imóvel.

Trent a chamou várias vezes e não obteve resposta.

- Olha o Leon aqui! – brincou ele, mas ela nem se mexeu.

Estranhando, Trent visualizou na tela as atividades cerebrais.

- Atividade cerebral baixa com picos alternados...

O homem de cabelos escuros refletiu e chegou a uma conclusão. Rapidamente, ele fez uma ligação.


	9. Um amigo nas horas difíceis

Ada tomava banho alegremente. Tinha passado uma noite inimaginável com Leon.

Ele estava no cômodo ao lado se arrumando quando seu Blackberry tocou. Era um número não identificado.

- Alô?

- Leon, aqui é o Trent.

O homem que atendeu o celular riu.

- Acha mesmo que vou cair nesse trote? Se você é mesmo quem diz ser, sabe que ele não me ligaria sem tomar precauções...

- Me escute! A Claire está com problemas.

- Ela não pareceu ter problemas quando estava com você naquele restaurante.

Trent sentiu ciúme no tom de voz do ex-noivo.

- Além disso, eu não me importo. Não faço mais parte da vida dela – disse Leon.

- Faz sim, quer você queira ou não. Se você respeita o relacionamento que teve com ela, se é no mínimo agradecido por Claire ter salvo sua vida tantas vezes, virá até o John Hancock Center, subirá até o 90°andar e falará comigo.

Sem dizer mais, Trent desligou.

Leon ficou pensativo e nem viu Ada enrolada na toalha.

- Que tal encher suas mãos daquele creme hidratante e me fazer uma massagem? – disse ela, maliciosamente.

- Tenho que sair.

Leon levantou-se, pegou as chaves do carro e foi embora.


	10. Comatoso

A secretária avisou Trent que Leon estava o aguardando. Dentro de poucos minutos, Leon entrou na sala e sentou-se.

- Que bom que você veio – disse Trent, sentado com as mãos em cima da mesa.

- Onde ela está? Quero pedir para que ela pare de ser infantil, assuma que errou e me deixe em paz.

Levantando-se, Trent disse:

- Siga-me.

E assim desceram para o laboratório.

Leon viu Claire deitada e foi logo dizendo, irritado:

- Ela até dorme aqui! Você é mesmo o amigo de todas as horas, não estou certo, Trent?

Se aproximou de sua ex-noiva, cutucou seu braço e disse:

- O que você quer, hein?

Continuou cutucando ela.

- Vamos lá, Claire. Ou agora estou falando com a Dominique?

- Basta, Leon! Não sei se você percebeu que ela está tomando soro e eu estou monitorando os sinais vitais dela. Ou será que você só enxerga o que quer ver?

O rapaz de cabelos loiro-escuros sentiu firmeza nas palavras de Trent.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela foi infectada pelo P-Virus Upgrade durante a missão na Inglaterra. Veio me procurar e pediu para que eu fizesse uma cura. Como não tive sucesso só com a amostra, pedi que ela coletasse a base da vacina e ela me trouxe há três dias atrás. Porém acho que a vacina causou uma reação ou um efeito colateral.

Leon a olhava. Não se aproximara de Claire há alguns meses. Ele tinha esquecido da carinha de anjo que sua ex tinha quando dormia.

- Ela está em coma.

Ao ouvir isso, Leon apertou o lençol da cama fortemente. Se arrependeu de como a tratou nesses últimos tempos.

- Sei que você a ama e ela sente o mesmo por você.

- O que podemos fazer?

- Por enquanto, nada.

Leon acariciou levemente o rosto de sua amada.

Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, Trent disse cautelosamente:

- Analisei algumas substâncias no sangue dela, provavelmente ela ainda não sabe...

- Não sabe do que? – perguntou.

- Ela está esperando um filho seu, Leon.

FIM


End file.
